


Candy Competition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco love to compete, and to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Competition

**Title:** Candy Competition  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco love to compete, and to win.  
 **Word Count:** 1200  
 **Genre:** Romance, humor.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for the [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) Fluffy Halloween Fest. Prompt: “Trick or treat, smell my-- oh for the love of, will you please just hand over the bloody candy!”  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Candy Competition

~

“So wait,” Draco said. “Muggle children dress up on Halloween and go trolling for sweets?” He raised an eyebrow. “And people give it to them?”

“For the most part.” Harry smiled. “The ones who don’t give candy find their houses being pranked, so most people have a large supply available.”

“Okay, so what makes them give the most candy?”

“Well, if you have a good costume, people often reward that, or if you look cute--”

“Well I have that down.” Draco struck a pose, making Harry roll his eyes. “You don’t agree?”

Harry knew that tone. “Of course.” He smiled. “There will be no one out there sexier than you.”

“Hm.” But Draco was smiling again, so Harry relaxed. “So where are we going to do this ‘treat or tricking’?”

“It’s ‘trick or treating’, and Hermione has a route all planned.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course she does.”

“So will you do it?” Harry asked. “It’s for a good cause, after all, and I’ve always wanted to trick or treat. My relatives never let me, although, of course, Dudley got to go.”

“I’ll go.” Draco frowned. “But I need a costume.”

Harry smiled, holding up a bag. “Hermione took care of that, too.”

Draco groaned. “Why do I think I’m going to regret this?”

~

“I am not,” Draco screeched, “wearing this!”

“Mine’s just as bad,” lamented Harry, looking down at his dog costume.

Draco’s eyes flashed, and he placed both hands akimbo on his hips. “I am not a bloody cat!”

“I think she did it because she thought we’d be amused. And, well,” Harry sidled closer, “because I’m always chasing you.”

Draco bit his lip, his tail swishing agitatedly. The movement entranced Harry, who eyed it speculatively. “That is true, I suppose,” he conceded grudgingly.

“Come on,” Harry tempted. “If we go we’ll get lots of sweets for the orphans, then we can bring some home and you can eat them off me.”

“Or _you_ can eat them off _me_ ,” Draco countered.

Harry grinned. “We'll see.”

“How about a contest?” Draco smirked. “Whoever snags the most candy for the kids gets to choose what we do tonight.”

“With Hermione making the final decision of who wins,” Harry said.

“Deal.” Draco pushed past him. “Prepare for a long night,” he tossed over his shoulder as he sashayed out.

Harry swallowed hard. “Brilliant!”

~

“You guys look so cute!” Hermione praised, looking them up and down, before handing them sacks to collect their sweets. “Look, Ron.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I see,” he muttered, pulling at his pirate costume.

“Stop that,” Hermione scolded, slapping his hand away. “You’ll mess it up and then you won’t be able to come with us.”

Harry hid a smile as a speculative look crossed Ron’s face.

“Don’t even think about it,” Hermione snapped. “Now come on. Neville and Ginny said they’d join us along the trick or treating route. The handicapped orphans are going to get lots of treats tonight!”

At the first house, they netted several bags of sweets, and Draco perked up visibly. “Hey, what was it that you said to them to make them give us the candy, Granger?” he asked as they were walking away.

Hermione practically beamed as she explained. “Basically, it evolved from the medieval practice of guising, in which children wearing disguises could get treats if they performed a song or a dance or some poetry.”

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, but paid attention to her lecture nevertheless, so that by the time they got to the next house, he was ready. “Let me do this one,” he said. “I think I have the perfect method to get candy out of them.”

“That's not the point--” But Hermione was talking to his back. She sighed.

As they all watched, Draco sashayed up to the door and rang the bell. When a young, attractive Muggle man answered, he smirked, struck a pose, and murmured something indistinguishable. The Muggle grinned and, reaching behind him, grabbed a basket and poured the entire thing into Draco's sack. Draco whispered something else that made the Muggle blush, then walked away.

As he sauntered back, grinning, Hermione shook her head. “What did you say to him?”

Draco shrugged. “That's for me to know and you to guess,” he said. “Come one, there are more houses to plunder for sweets!”

“Were you flirting with him?” Harry questioned as they approached the next house.

Draco shot an indecipherable look at him. “Maybe. Jealous?”

Harry frowned. “A bit, yeah.”

Draco patted his cheek. “Don't worry, it was just a bit of harmless flirting. You're the only one who I’ll let lick candy off me later.”

“Harrumph.” Harry pushed past him. “Right. My turn.”

The Muggle who answered the door this time was an older lady and Harry turned on his own charm, netting a _couple_ of baskets of candy, so much that Draco was pouting when he returned.

He shrugged when Draco accused him of flirting. “What’s that saying? ‘What’s good for the goose’--” Draco stormed away before he could finish, and Harry winked at Hermione.

They went back and forth, Hermione and Ron watching their contest, clearly amused. When Ginny and Neville joined them, they provided a bit of competition, and soon Ginny was getting as many sweets as both Harry and Draco combined.

“Maybe I should have teamed up with her,” Harry muttered.

Draco growled. “Not if you ever want to get laid again, you shouldn't.”

Harry grinned and Draco, miffed, marched up to the last house. When the door opened he looked up and said, “Trick or treat, smell my-- oh for the love of, will you please just hand over the bloody candy!”

The startled Muggle did just that, and as Draco stomped back to Harry, Hermione shook her head. “Right, that's it. It’s getting late, time to count.”

Draco was fidgety as she compared their hauls, pacing back and forth, and when Ginny was finally declared the winner, with he and Harry tied for second place, he inclined his head, grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them back to their flat before Harry could even day goodnight to his friends.

“That was rude,” Harry said as they landed in the bedroom.

Draco ignored him, reaching instead for his tail. “Do you know how mad this thing has been driving me all night?” he rasped.

Harry grinned, then moaned as Draco began scratching his bum. “Oh, I imagine as mad as this has made me,” he gasped in reply, clutching Draco's wildly swinging tail.

Draco smirked. “Let's keep the tails while we fuck, all right?” he proposed, even as he dragged Harry towards the bed.

“So what are we doing?” Harry asked as he tumbled Draco onto the bed. “Neither of us won, and we left all the candy there.”

Draco shrugged then, in a move that had Harry moaning, he wrapped his tail around Harry's leg. “Oh, I think we can find something else that’s pretty sweet to eat instead,” he purred. “And really? I think we both won tonight.”

~


End file.
